An Intergration of Quidditch
by blAiseCoRRupt
Summary: The students of hogwarts are suddenly forced into intergrated quidditch teams. What will come of it? Hate, fights, friendship, or maybe even love. And what is operation IT? DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys! I am not abandoning my other fic... but this one hit me in the face like a boulder! So I hope you like it!

**Intergration of the Quidditch Types**

Another year of Hogwarts had begun, 7th year, to be precise. All respective houses sat at their tables, chatting about the upcoming year. The sorting ceremony had just ended with everyone greeting the newbies. The headmaster sat with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a smile that could rival Voldemort in sinisterness. He stood up, readying his speech. Clearing his throat, he called the attention of all his students. Everyone quieted down quickly and stared expectantly at their headmaster.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, to our old and new students! This year will hopefully be successful and a great experience for all of you!" Everyone looked suspicious now. "Of course, the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden and the 3rd floor corridor is off limits at all times. But, this year will be different for our quidditch players. I have noticed that house unity is lacking sufficiently and this matter needs to be addressed immediately, so this year, we have come up with the idea of integrated teams. Ravenclaw will join Hufflepuff, and Griffindor will join Slytherin." It was anarchy, everyone was shouting and protesting, well Slytherin and Griffindor mostly. "SILENCE!" Everyone sat back down quickly. "This decision will not be withdrawn under any circumstances! Classes are canceled for the first week to accommodate the teams, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will have tryouts 10 o'clock to 1 and Slytherin and Griffindor will have 4 to 7 o'clock. Captains this year will be as follows: Roger Davies and Zacharias Smith, and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

The students glared at their headmaster. From where he sat, Harry looked over at Malfoy and saw him staring straight back with a smirk on his face. This meant war! Harry gave him a dirty look and got up angrily with Ron and Hermione. Students watched as they left the room in a huff. Dumbledore watched with a twinkle...twinkle...twinkle...alright we get that he had a friggen' twinkle!

Malfoy watched with an amused face. He turned towards Blaise. "Are you trying out Blaise?"

"Dude, you know I am! I'm gonna be chaser! And now I'm pretty much guaranteed! Right?!"

"Of course you are! Besides, Potter can't do anything about it cause' I'm finally gonna put him in his place this year."

Blaise's face was shocked, "What do you mean? Your gonna...gonna...do **'it'**?"

Malfoy smirked wide. "Yeah, I think it's time for me to carry out plan d. Operation '**IT'** has finally begun!"

And with that he laughed quietly and left the room.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

filler filler filler! You know the drill guys! Just a little beginning scene!

I have good expectations for this story! Woohoo! I'm excited already!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEW!

AND WHAT DO YOU THINK OPERATION **'IT'** IS?! (dare you to guess! I already know of course!)


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter baby! And no I still have not forgotten about my other story...it just takes longer to write that one...much much longer!

Thanks so much to Elektra107!! I love you ! And this is ASAP just for you!

**First Practice:**

**Plan D: Codename 'IT'**

**Phase 1:**

**Make Him Mad!**

_First practice; 3:45PM_

Harry sat waiting in the Slytherin bleachers as instructed. By whom you ask? Oh, well, it went a little like this:

XX FLASHBACK XX to 1:00

Harry was jogging around the school grounds, exercising for the tryouts. He was ecstatic about quidditch this year! He couldn't wait to beat Malfoy again-! ...WHAM...That's when he remembered, the unspeakable, the horror, the pure evil of his new situation. It hit him like a title wave of cinder blocks...Being captains with Malfoy. He visibly shuddered in fear. How the hell were he and Malfoy, of all people, supposed to coach their team together, none the less even speak with each other, without fighting. It was like a nuclear bomb jut waiting for the timer to count down to zero. It had to be avoided some how! But, it couldn't. Ughhhhhh...

Then, all of a sudden, something smacked into the back of his head. Paper, it felt like? He turned around, spotting a paper bird on the ground. He leaned over, picked it up and unraveled it. Someone's neat script was written there, in a small note reading:

_Dear Wonder-Boy,_

_Since we are captains together, I have decided to meet with you before practice to discuss our current, let's say predicament. Please, meet me at 3:45 sharp, before practice. It is absolutely necessary that you be there._

_Oh and PS. You looked awfully cute last night. You know? At dinner, when you looked at me with that angry face! It was adorable!_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Scorpius Malfoy_

Harry's eyes widened as his face turned a deep red.

XX END FLASHBACK XX

Harry's cheeks tinted pink just thinking about it. He didn't notice Malfoy sitting next to him while he thought, or that Malfoy was smirking devilishly at him.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Malfoy watched Harry's thoughtful face, loving his advantage. He leaned forward lips almost touching Harry's ear and hand hovering above his leg. He slowly, but sensually stroked Harry's thigh and said in a seductive voice, "Do you like keeping we waiting, Potter, or do you just want to lead me on more?"

Harry jumped backwards in fright. He hit his had slightly on the seat behind him and moaned quietly.

"I didn't know you wanted me that bad, Potter! You're so naughty!" And with that Malfoy climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

Harry's eyes snapped open. His eyes were wide and his face shocked. Then, his eyes slowly hardened and he glared angrily up at him. Malfoy sweat dropped, his face turning awkward. Harry still hadn't stopped glaring, maybe the look even worsening now. The phrase "If looks could kill" went through his head.

"Malfoy, what the friggen' hell are you doing?!" Harry's voice was even worse, deep and frightning, gaining volume with each word.

Malfoy got up quickly, pulling Harry up to and brushed off Harry's shirt quickly, "Ah, you know I was just joking, right?" His face turned serious again, the Malfoy face. "Why the hell would I ever want to touch you, Potter. That's absolutely ridiculous," he said with a sneer.

Harry's eyes softened slightly, returning to their normal "I hate Malfoy with a burning passion" look. He turned and stared at the pitch, leaning on the railing. Malfoy followed suit. "Malfoy, how are we going to do this? I mean, I don't want to down our up, but this seriously can't work without some sort of compromise-"

Malfoy cut him off abruptly, turning his head towards him, so that they were looking at each other, "Don't worry! I got it all figured out Potter. So, we don't necessarily have to be all buddy-buddy friends, but we have to come to an agreement of sorts. Of course, we should stay out of each others way as much as possible while playing, but out of practice I've decided we should meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in order to go over strategies and practices. It would very much help our team and us."

Harry looked thoughtful, contemplating the idea, and then he nodded in agreement, "Sure. That plan is fine, as long as we try to avoid each other as much as possible, than we should be able to work together accordingly..." Silence stretched on as they thought. "So, umm, you ready for picking a team?"

Malfoy nodded in response. "Yeah, but I have a feeling there's going to be a lot a people trying out."

Harry sighed, already feeling tires. He wished he could just sleep now. They both stood there silently, waiting for their team to arrive.

Malfoy suddenly had an idea, "Potter, you know the 'PS' part of my note to you?"

Harry blushed, not answering, so he smirked with satisfaction, "Well I really meant it. You really did look adorable." Malfoy tried to act innocent and seductive at the same time while Harry tried to ignore his mouth.

Malfoy grabbed his arm softly and turned his body to face his own. He stared into his deep green eyes and leaned forward slightly, "I think I really should be properly thanked for that compliment." So, he leaned in closer, until their noses were touching. Malfoy darted forward, crashing his lips on Harry's own plump and warm ones. Harry was shocked, and he tried to pull away, but Malfoy held him firmly in place by his wrists. The luscious lips moving against his own were slowly driving him insane. Softly, he kissed back, only softly though. It wasn't a hungry and needy kiss, but kind and thankful kiss. Harry moaned quietly and Malfoy wrapped his arms around his back. They quickly pulled back, forehead's touching as they fought to regain their breath. They stared into each others eyes, both shocked in their head's, but not showing it.

There was a squeak from behind them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

YEAH!! another chapter down! Thanks again Elektra107!

REVIEW BABIES REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THIN, PLEASE?!


	3. AN

Dear readers,

Thank you for your support and reviews! You guys have been so patient and nice to me and my story. However, due to recent events I am postponing this stories development. Maybe I will continue it further later on, but until then I will not be updating. I am very sorry. It's just that I don't have time right now…. With the holidays coming, I might start a new story…only with shorter chapters. Please do not be angry with me! I will try to update my other story soon though, so check it out. Thank you darlings. I love you!

-BlaiseCorrupt


End file.
